The combined facilities of the University of Miami Department of Psychiatry, Department of Epidemiology and the Center for Urban Studies want to conduct a pilot project to assess the impact on the drug user's family and the feasibility of conducting family counselling within those family units which have become disorganized, disoriented or disintegrated as a result of having a drug user identified in the family. Phase one of the project would be to identify 50 families within each of the three ethnic (white, black and Cuban) communities which have undergone or are undergoing the experience of having an identified drug user in their midst. Treatment, outreach and police records will be used to identify the families. (60 days) Phase two of the project would be to study each of the families to determine how the members interrelate and to determine how each has responded to the experience. (120 days) Phase three of the project would be to provide those families which have become disrganized, disoriented or disintegrated with the opportunity to receive family counselling. (120 days)